


Three

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slightly - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Martin invites Guarnere to come back to his and Bull's room.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> rewritten from the hbo war fandom discord, because im out of ideas

It’s common knowledge among Easy Company that Johnny and Bull are together. No one really talks about it, but everyone knows. Half of the company has caught them making out. They are by no means attempting to be subtle. 

No one pays them any mind. As long as it doesn’t get in the way of other things, no one cares what they do in their alone time. 

Guarnere is close to both of them, and they are on his mind as he stumbles back to his bed. He didn’t drink much at the party, but the first thing to go was his balance. He hears footsteps behind him and ducks too the side, not sure if it was a commanding officer or just another one of his fellow soldiers.

“Don’t gotta hide from me, Guarnere.” Martin says.

Guarnere steps forward out of the shadow, clasping hands with Martin in a brief handshake. They start walking back together, talking about mostly nothing. 

They reach Guarnere’s room and he steps off the path to head to bed. Martin puts a hand on his arm, stopping him. Guarnere turns to face him. Martin’s face is hard to see in dark.

“Do you want to come back to my room?” Martin asks, hand still resting on his arm.

“What?”

“Do you want to come have sex with Bull and I?” 

Guarnere is shocked by his straightforward question. Guarnere nods in response, letting Martin’s hand slide from his forearm down to his wrist, wrapping his hand around it and leading him back to his room. The hand around the wrist was comforting without being too intimate by holding hands.

Guarnere wasn’t used to being stunned into silence. He wasn’t sure what to expect as they enter the room. Bull is sitting on the bed, fully clothed. He was obviously sitting there expecting them. Guarnere realized that this meant they had planned this.

Martin closes the door behind them. There’s an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Martin lays a hand on Guarnere’s neck, angling his face down and pressing their lips together. They kiss for a few minutes, and Guarnere can feel Bull’s eyes burning into him.

Martin starts to pull off Guarnere’s clothing. In a couple seconds, Guarnere has his jacket off and his shirt undone. Martin pulls away from his lips to kiss Guarnere’s jaw and neck. He finally makes eye contact with Bull, who is casually leaned back on his hands with a smirk adorning his face.

Guarnere wants to make some wisecrack but it’s like Martin can sense him and as soon as he opens his mouth, Martin bites down on the sensitive skin of his neck. Guarnere cries out, feeling himself shudder.

Martin pulls away and begins to strip himself down. As he is undressing, Guarnere decides that it’s high time Bull gets some love too. Guarnere straddles Bull on the bed. Bull has done this before, but with Martin and only Martin. Even just to have another man’s lips on his is a strange, new sensation. 

They begin to kiss with Martin watching. He swears it's one of the hottest things he’s seen, but he can’t help but get a little jealous, because after all that is his man Guarnere is kissing. 

Martin was going to leave his underwear on for a little decency and to not be too distracting, but seeing them kiss changes his mind. He stands behind them naked as they kiss, Bull fully clothed and Guarnere with just his pants on.

Martin goes over to the bed and sits next to Bull, pressing against him. He starts kissing the side of his face and his neck. Bull feels Martin and turns to kiss him. 

Guarnere whines at the loss of lips against him. Guarnere slides off the bed and onto his knees, getting in front of Martin. 

Guarnere places his hands on Martin’s thighs, just rubbing up on down. Bull reaches down to take Martin’s cock into his hand, just holding the base. Guarnere takes this as permission to keep going. 

He starts with just kissing the tip of his cock before taking a little bit into his mouth. Martin presses his forehead against Bull’s shoulder, moaning as Guarnere moves lower onto his cock. 

Bull’s hand moves away from the base of his cock and tangles into Guarnere’s hair, using the grip on his hair to guide his head up and down. Martin is overwhelmed with the feeling and tries to distract himself by tugging on Bull’s clothes, urging him to take them off.

Bull removes his hand from Guarnere’s head, Guarnere coming off of his cock with a pop. He’s breathing heavily but goes in for more. Martin stops him with a hand on his cheeks, running his thumb over his wet lips. 

Bull takes off all of his clothes besides his underwear and gets back on the bed. Martin forces Guarnere to stand, chest heaving up and down. He’s in just his pants that are incredibly tight around his crotch.

Guarnere is pulled into the bed and now all he wants is to see Bull’s cock. He has heard rumors from guys in his squad who have seen him naked, either in showers or changing. Everyone say’s that he’s huge but he wants to see and feel for himself.

Guarnere presses his fingers against the front of Bull’s underwear, rubbing his fingers up and down and feeling the length of his cock through the material. He reaches under the waistband and pulls it out, and the rumors are true. Guarnere sits there staring for a moment, almost scared because of how large he was.

Bull kisses his forehead, rubbing a gentle hand through his hair and then down his neck and shoulders, trying to calm him but Guarnere is too excited. He turns the attention to himself and takes off his pants and underwear as Bull removes his, so they’re all naked on the bed.

Guarnere looks at Martin and then at Bull, trying to figure out exactly what they were going to do. Martin reaches over to the bedside table and grabs out a bottle of lube. Martin hands it to Bull, and then turns around on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Bull.

Bull slicks up his fingers and starts to work him open. Guarnere sits there watching and stroking his own cock until Martin tells him to come to him. Guarnere kneels in front of Martin, who starts to return the favor of his earlier blowjob. He takes him completely into his mouth and it’s actually easy for him because he’s used to Bull.

Martin getting opened up by Bull and having Guarnere in his mouth is such an overwhelming experience it brings tears to his eyes. He’s pushing back against Bull’s fingers but at the same time trying to lean forward to get more of Guarnere.

All of a sudden, the fingers previously inside of him are gone. Martin gasps and pulls of Guarnere’s cock, only to be pushed back forward as Bull lines up and enters him. Martin has his face pressed against Guarnere’s thigh as Bull is slowly pushing into him.

Bull is asking questions to make sure Martin is okay, but all he gets in response is moans. 

Bull puts a hand on Martin’s shoulders to bring him up off his hands and just onto his knees, halfway sitting on Bull’s lap. Bull is gently and shallowly thrusting into him as Martin rolls his hips. He leans his head back so it’s supported by Bull’s shoulder.

Guarnere crawls forward and takes Martin’s cock back into his mouth, using his hand to massage his balls. Its a new feeling for Martin because Bull never does that. 

Guarnere wants to deepthroat Martin but with Bull thrusting into him it makes it so Martin is basically fucking into his mouth. Bull’s voice breaks through the moans.

“Turn around Guarnere.”

Guarnere is confused by the order. Martin is smirking down at him, knowing exactly what Bull intends them to be doing.

Guarnere turns anyways, and the lube is passed back into Martin’s hand. Martin slicks up his fingers and then takes takes the bottle and motions for Guarnere to spread his legs, who is looking over his shoulder at him. 

Guarnere spreads them, and Martin lets the contents of the bottle drip out and onto Guarnere’s ass, dripping down over his hole. 

Guarnere has bottomed before but this is a completely new experience as Martin is still getting fucked by Bull. Martin tries to be as gentle as possible as he opens Guarnere up, but something Bull will thrust extra hard and he pushes a little too much a little too soon, causing Guarnere to whine and shout out.

Martin decides that he’s open enough mostly because he wants Guarnere’s mouth back on his cock. Guarnere willingly obliged, simply opening his mouth and letting the timing of Bull’s thrusts push Martin’s cock in and out of his mouth.

Every time Martin moans, Guarnere can feel his cock swell, but everything changes when Bull starts letting out grunts. 

Martin is so close, being stretched out by Bull and his cock in the warmth of Guarnere’s mouth. He’s used to a hand on his cock while Bull fucks him, and a mouth is so much more, wetter, and hotter.

Without much warning Martin is coming inside of Guarnere’s mouth. Bull has to hold him up with arms wrapped around his waist as he comes otherwise Martin would flop over. 

Guarnere tries to take all the cum into his mouth but some ends up on his lips and chin. Guarnere lets Martin finish before pulling away, taking his finger and cleaning up the rest of the cum on his face and wiping it on the bed sheet, which makes Martin roll his eyes.

Bull slowly pulls out of Martin, which leaves him gasping. He lays back on the bed, attempting to regain his breath as Bull turns his attention to Guarnere. Guarnere realizes that it was now his turn to be fucked by Bull. His heartbeat increases as he lays down on the bed, deciding that position would be best.

Bull puts on a condom that Guarnere swears came out of nowhere. He applies some more lube to his cock, wanting this to be as easy on Guarnere as possible.

Guarnere spreads his legs and wraps them around Bull’s waist as Bull guides himself inside of Guarnere, making sure to take extra time for him to adjust. Bull is a bit more than halfway in when he bottoms out, and he knows that pushing in anymore might actually hurt Guarnere, which obviously he doesn’t want to do.

Bull pulls out and then pushes back in, wrapping a hand around Guarnere’s cock to keep him satisfied and distracted. Bull continues to thrust, letting Guarnere get used to it before slowly picking up speed. 

Martin finally rejoins them, kissing Guarnere and nipping at his jawline. Bull is only going about half speed, but Guarnere is in another world. 

Martin pulls away from the kiss. Guarnere starts whining for someone to touch his cock. Martin rolls his eyes and sighs, making Guarnere reach out and jokingly slap his arm.

Martin gets off the bed and grabs another condom off the table and comes back to slip it onto Guarnere’s cock. He’s confused for a moment until Martin straddles Guarnere. He’s still open from Bull so he slides down onto Guarnere’s cock easily.

Martin starts moving up and down and rolling his hips when he reaches down and presses a finger against Guarnere’s mouth, who opens it and takes it inside of his mouth and sucks on it. 

Bull isn’t the biggest fan of the position because it's hard for him to really go at it, but he know’s he can’t go hard with Guarnere because he’s not used to it. Bull is still thrusting into Guarnere but he also brings a hand to Martin’s waist to help him move up and down.

Guarnere is a wreck, basically babbling at this point, which makes Martin bring the finger back to his mouth to shut him up. Guarnere feels tears form in his eyes and tries to blink them away, thrusting up into Martin.

Because of their positioning, it doesn’t really work but damn, is it an ab workout and one Guarnere definitely wants to do again.

Guarnere’s hands are clenched in the bedsheets, and he’s pulling on them so hard that the corner pops off. It annoys Martin but because of the circumstances, he’s willing to let it slide.

Guarnere’s legs start shaking and he’s moaning around the finger in his mouth. With one last thrust from Bull and bounde from Martin, he’s coming.

Martin continues to ride him slowly as he comes down from his orgasm. He pulls off once he’s done and takes the condom off of him too while he’s at it, which makes Guarnere whine because he’s oversensitive.  
“You okay?” Bull asks.

Guarnere can’t even use his words, so he just nods in responce. 

Bull starts to pull out, realizing he’s been so concerned with making Martin and Guarnere come that he hasn’t come himself yet, and at this point he’s desperate for an orgasm.

Bull takes his condom off and tosses it behind him, letting it land on the floor, deciding to deal with it later. Martin knows Bull’s needs and immediately wraps a hand around his cock, knowing it wouldn’t take him long for him to come. 

Martin hasn’t gotten himself off from Guarnere being inside of him, so Bull takes Martin’s cock into his own hand.

Guarnere is laying on the bed, watching them jerk each other off. Bull and Martin start making out and as much as Guarnere wants to join in, he’s exhausted. He decides the best he can do is crawl over and press little kisses and licks to their cocks.

Bull is the first to come and he releases himself all over Guarnere’s face. Some lands on Martin’s cock, and Bull quickly licks it up which makes Martin come in response. 

Guarnere wraps his mouth around the head of Martin’s cock and takes his load for the second times today, swallowing it down with a smile on his face. 

He sits up, face still covered in cum. Martin and Bull exchange a look, because Guarnere Guarnere naked and covered in cum is a such a sight. 

Guarnere starts to clean his face off with his finger, but Martin grabs his wrist on stops him. He licks up the remaining cum on his face.

Guarnere knows he should leave to let the coupe rest, but he’s already crashing. He lays down on the bed without a care. Bull cuddles up on one side of him, with Martin on the other.

Guarnere falls asleep almost instantly, warm, cuddly, and happy.


End file.
